creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ktbassassin101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ktbassassin101 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 05:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Karsen, I'm afraid your story had a number of issues that meant it was not up to our quality standards. For starters, your pasta didn't include any paragraphs, which are necessary for people to be able to read your story. In fact, not including paragraphs, is grounds for immediate deletion anyway. Your story also had a number of other issues, such as relying on blood and gore to scare people, instead of atmospheric writing and a developed, scary plot. There is little-to-no character development, making it difficult to feel bad for the people in the story when they die. There were also a number of basic grammar errors which made your pasta difficult to read and take seriously. I would advise that you read over our page on how to write Creepypasta, as well as our Writing Advice pages. If you are interested in submitting a deletion appeal to get your pasta back on the 'site, I would strongly advise that you improve it via our Writer's Workshop first. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:03, September 18, 2015 (UTC)